World Beyond: Hunter Stranger Secrets
by rinrin501
Summary: Isolated. It was a thing called friendship that drove her to battle against a country and moved her out of isolation. Divulging a deep secret and hidden ploys. Unexpected betrayal and blossoming new friendship.


The republic of Carana. A secluded island in the Azian continent larger than Padokea, away from civilization but acquire very advanced technology than the outside world. A community where people live simply and prosperous that only a few outsiders know of to exist. Aside from its highly advanced tecnologies are their competent human resource and unique abilities which is honed into perfection through time.

However, this infamous land has its own history and dark side.

"KARA! We're leaving for YorkNew, wanna go there?" The tall green haired kid called out. His eyes shine in a vibrant dark green full of enthusiam and excitement.  
Walking slowly, Kara took her time munching her favorite chips towards her bestfriend Shin. Her and Shin had been friends for almost 14 years now, that means that they'd basically been friends for their whole life.  
Looking side to side, she shot shin an annoying stare, her gray long sleaved dress which expose her bare shoulde, sleaves hanging in her mid-arms flowing as she walked.  
"You dont have to shout my name in the sea of people." she flatly said as she approach him wary of the glares and annoyed glances they are recieving from people around.  
The streets of Criollo, capital of Carana, smudged by people hovering and strolling filling the streets. Tall buildings are seen, plastered by so many advertisement and projects variety of programs. When you look at it, it looks like a simple miniatured country.  
"Do I look like I care?" He raised his eyebrows creating a mean looking face ready to have a battle.  
"Did I say that you should?" She rebute him raising a single brow.  
"Haii. I really can't match you in this, can I?" he softened scratching his nape shyly and disappointedly. The other raised her brow higher waiting.  
"Okay, okay" he surrendered raising his hands up "we got a mission at YorkNew this weekend. Just wanna inform you."  
"This weekend?" she questioned quizzically "that would be tomorrow, right? Then we should pack up." The dark haired girl said as she point unto the building condominium where they stay passing the boy.  
"Wait, Kara.." He stopped her by her hand " It's, it's just 'us' you were not included" down casted the boy merely said those words in a whisper where only two of them can hear.  
"W-what?" she frowned, the first expression she mustered since the two met that day.  
"It was a clear order not to have you in this mission" still dawning with regret that he had to be the one to say this things to his dear friend consumed him. He knows how she would feel about this but still he had the guts to joke about her comming with them at yorkNew. A flick of the others hand caused him to look up both surprise and scare crossed his face that his best friend comrade would be angry and furious to the news. But instead a neutral face of the girl was plastered. No anger, no hate. Not even a single emotio laid on her face.

"Okay " she said coldly which sent shiver to the other ones spine "I wont come with you." whith that the girl took off leaving the green haired boy in the middle of scurrying sea of people.

Weeks passed after the incident. Still no news from the away team in yorkNew. Kara had also put a wall and a cold shudder towards the people at CEF (Carana Elite Force) an organization which was uphold to maintain the peace and enforce law in Carana. Aside from the local police, the CEF controls the military forces. Inside the CEF a smaller organization had been made, the elite of the elites. this are those who handle accounts that the police and the CEF cant. A few ones are choosen for the position and their identities are anonymous. There are only 15 member in this group which recieve direct order from the head of Carana . Kara and Shin are two of those. Although Shin is also a local police of Criollo and Kara a regular high school student.

"Any progress?" Kara asked. The girl in her executive dress sadly hake her head dropping into a deep sigh. The information and communication department of the force worked hard fort the effort of communicating the away team.  
It had been a month since they, the away team, set their track to YorkNew. and also a month that they had no communication with them.  
"Do. Your. Job. Okay?" Kara said menacingly towards the girl whom fought the quivering feeling inside her. frightened over her, swallowing her saliva she just nooded furiously until the menacing girl walked away from her sight.

Annoyingly, Kara marched towards the directors office dismissing the protest from the directors secretary. It had been too long that she had waited for some news about her friends and comrades but still nothing reached them. It also added that the higher ups didn't want to tell her the mission and why she is not included. It's not her to pry into anybodies mission even if its her friends, she had been used to it. But this time, its much of a different than the usual.

Not bothering to knock, Kara barged in to the directors office finding him talking to someone. "Sorry director she pushed her way here" the secretary apologized. Kara raised her brow in an impatient manner as she crossed her arms looking back and fort to the director and the pleading secretary.  
The director's face didn't even plaster shock, this much he had espected to happen. The bald haired director motioned the other man out of the room same as the poor secretary.

Kara didn't wait for an invitation to come in. As soon as the doors closed she asked...  
"Where are they?"  
The director stood up and poured himself a drink massaging his temples.  
"We told you we dont know yet Kara. They still are not contacting us."  
"Then let me go after them."  
"No."  
"Why?" She didn't mean to but she had raised her voice a notch lower than a shout supressed and ready to burst out.  
"That's confidential."  
"Say that again in my face and I'll never have a second thought of smashing your face DIRECTOR" She said the sentence threateningly and stressed the word 'director' as sarcasm.  
"Kara, there are things better that you shouldn't know" He explained "and this is one of those."  
"You leave me no choice director Asami." she said turning her back to him "You know I can find my own ways." The conviction of her voice brought uneasiness to the man. A hard decision he had to make, a betrayal or a war.


End file.
